


Give Love A Try

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Thiam Half-Birthday (2018) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little of fluff, Babysitting, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Malia is Theo's daughter, Mutual Pining, Pining, The Game of Life, Thiam Half Birthday, babysitter!Liam, father!Theo, lawyer!Theo, nanny!Liam, she's 8 years-old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: "Thanks,""No need to. I should be the one thanking you. You know that you don't have to make dinner for us.""I want to. It makes me feel useful.""Useful? You take care of Malia practically all week, pick her from school, help her with her homework and take her to her extracurricular activities. Liam, you're more than useful. You're practically a mom."Liam turns to face him, one hand over his hip and the other holding a large spoon, "I am not a mom."Theo raises an eyebrow at him.





	Give Love A Try

**Author's Note:**

> And again, I have no idea what to put on the title, so...

Liam was making his way towards the door of the apartment, carrying several grocery bags on his arms and balancing them as he made sure that the strap of his satchel wouldn't slip off his shoulder. He didn't want to drop any of them because one of the bags contains eggs and he doesn't remember which one, so he's not taking any risk. Once standing in front of the apartment, he took out the key from his pocket and soon was opening the door and making his way inside the apartment, shutting the door with his foot.

"I'm home!"

As he lowered the things on the floor, because his arms were aching from carrying the bags all the way from the market, the sound of footsteps running towards him was heard.

"Liam! Liam!"

A familiar voice called for him and soon a small 8 year-old girl came running through the hallway; her long and brown hair all wild, a white shirt with the face of a coyote painted on the front and navy blue shorts with long and soft socks as she slides towards Liam, practically jumping in his arms.

Luckily the blue eyed guy was waiting for that and he opened his arms and braced for the impact. The little girl hugged him before jumping a step back, smiling bright as the sun at Liam as she took a hold of his hands,

"Liam! You're never gonna believe what I found over the playground at lunchtime!"

"A ladybug?"

"A ladybug? What are you, a girl?" she frowns, "No! I found a baby muskrat! The others wouldn't want to touch it but I did!"

Liam immediately takes his hands away from hers.

Malia pouts, "I washed my hands when I arrived home, you know?"

"Like yesterday?"

"But that was yesterday!"

Liam fondly rolls his eyes and kneels on the ground to pick up the grocery bags. Malia quickly helps him, grabbing one or two bags and they make their way towards the kitchen.

"And what about your Math test? How did it go?" Liam asks as he puts the bags over the counter and starts taking out its contents.

The brunet girl, whoever, looks away from him, completely avoiding his question.

Liam sighs, "Malia, are you serious? We worked with addition and substraction all week!"

Malia keeps her head down, "Yeah, I know. That's why I wasn't impressed when I got this!" the kid says with a big smile as she shows Liam her Math worksheet, a big A with red pen on top of it and all the answers correct.

Liam's eyes widen, "You little- _ohmygod!_ Malia!" he grabs the sheet and smiles as he looks at the kid before pulling her into his arms, the girl's legs going around his hips as he holds her in her arms and then two of them give little jumps in excitement, "I'm so proud of you! Oh my god, I knew you could do it!"

The kitchen door opens and soon another voice joins in.

"Hey, what's going on in here? A party and I wasn't invited?"

Liam almost dropped the kid if it hadn't been because Malia has a pretty strong leg grip over him, also because the rational part of his brain wouldn't allow him to drop the gorgeous creature because another gorgeous creature appeared.

Standing there over the kitchen's entrance and fresh out of the shower -if the wet hair was any indication- was Theodore Raeken, Malia's dad and Liam's employer. Also father of Liam's imaginary children.

Malia turns to her dad with a big grin, "I was showing Liam my good grade for the Math test!"

Theo walks towards them, the towel around his shoulders still moist from drying his hair, and cups his daughter's face.

"Yeah, I could perfectly hear both of your excited screaming."

Malia shakes her head to shake Theo's hands off her cheeks. "You're cold!" she whines.

Theo chuckles and ruffles her wild hair before moving towards the fridge. As his back is to Liam, the blue eyed guy can't help but to stare after him. It wasn't his fault this man was so good-looking. No, scratch that. He wasn't just good-looking; he was like a freaking Adonis. And not only he had the looks, but he had the brains too! Not for anything he was a high-priced lawyer and Senior Partner at Hale & Raeken law firm. He's funny, charming, absolutely adores his daughter, sometimes can act like an ass but he has a good heart. And of course, Liam had to fall for him. Because that's just the way his life wants to fuck him a little more.

Liam feels a tug at his satchel strap bringing out of his thoughts and turns his head towards Malia.

"Can I go and watch some cartoons?"

"Sure, munchkin." he lowers her to the floor. As soon as she's on the ground, she sprints out of the kitchen and towards the living room, the sound of the TV being turned on immediately being heard.

Liam smiles as he turns to continue taking the groceries out sparing a look at Theo and finding him still standing next the fridge and drinking the juice directly from the carton.

Liam rolls his eyes as he pushes a glass towards Theo's direction without uttering a single word. The older man glances at the glass and back at Liam before grabbing it and begrudgingly pouring the juice.

"What are you, my mom?"

"No, worse. I'm your nanny."

"I thought you were Malia's nanny."

"Please, as if this house only had one kid."

Theo made an over-exaggerated pout at him, and Liam just laughed, playfully shoving him as he passed to the cupboard.

He grabbed a bowl and brought it over the counter with the other stuff he would be needing to make dinner.

Theo noticed this and put his glass down. "Oh, no, no. No need for that." he said, stopping Liam and walking towards where his wallet was and picking it up. "Why don't you two order something?"

"You sure?"

Theo holds the money for Liam to take, "I insist."

Liam stares at him and without blinking he takes the money from the other, putting it inside his pocket.

"Thanks,"

"No need to. I should be the one thanking you. You know that you don't have to make dinner for us."

"I want to. It makes me feel useful."

"Useful? You take care of Malia practically all week, pick her from school, help her with her homework and take her to her extracurricular activities. Liam, you're more than useful. You're practically a mom."

Liam turns to face him, one hand over his hip and the other holding a large spoon, "I am not a mom."

Theo raises an eyebrow at him.

Liam looks down at his posture and the spoon on his hand and flushes, "Shut up."

Theo grins, "Don't worry, I think you'd do a great mom."

"I would say the same but..." he shrugs not guilty at all.

Theo fakes being wounded by his words, bringing a hand to his chest and groaning. "Ow, that was below the belt. Keep the gloves up, love." he chuckles, "Besides, that's fine with me. I'll be the dad and you can be the mom."

Liam's heart jumps. That's one of the things he hates of working for Theo. They would sometimes flirt back and forth and he never knows when Theo is being sincere or he's just messing with Liam.

The nanny realizes that's it's been almost a minute since the last time he's talk and that Theo is looking at him. "Uh, yeah, well..."

Theo smirks at him before looking at the clock over the wall. He moves past Liam, one of his hands brushing against the blond's skin before walking towards the kitchen entrance.

"I gotta go. I'll come back at night."

"Wait! Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I'll have dinner with someone. That's why I told you to order something."

Oh.

Theo sends him a charming smile before going through the door. Liam stays there in the middle of the kitchen, letting out a deep sigh as he hear the front door opening before closing, indicating that the man of the house has left.

Liam steps out of the kitchen and towards the living room, where he finds Malia sitting cross-legged on the couch and watching TV. The little kid turns her attention to him as Liam leans against the wall.

Liam smiles at her. "What do you feel like eating? Chinese or Italian?"

 

* * *

 

The next day, Liam was having a coffee and pastries with his best friend Mason over a small but comfy coffee shop. His best friend was asking him about his week, since he had been too busy with his own work and they hadn't been able to hang out until now.

Mason was asking more about his days with Malia, and especially, everything about Theo.

"Liam, come on! You're practically married to the guy."

"No, I'm not."

"You cook for him, you take care of his daughter, you do the house chores, you ogle at him like he's the freaking sun. You are married."

"This is why I prefer to go out when Corey is around; he never lets you say stupid things." Liam said as he finished eating his lemon pie.

Mason smiled sheepishly at him. He always gets that dorky look when someone mentions Corey.

"But dude, I'm serious, you should do something about it."

"No. I'm not going to risk losing this job only because I have a crush. Malia is a sweet girl and she doesn't deserve it. And Theo..."

"By what you've told me, I think Theo also feels the same way."

"Then why he hasn't made a move?"

Mason shrugged, "Maybe he doesn't want to make you feel like you have to, you know? Like, if you think you have to say yes because you'll lose your job if you don't."

Liam thinks about it. He isn't really sure about Theo feeling something for him, but if he does and he asks Liam to be with him, Liam won't hesitate to accept. He just wants to know that they're in the same page and that no one results hurt.

Liam sighs and looks at his wrist watch. "I gotta pick up Malia from school. I'll talk to you later."

Soon, Liam was walking towards the direction of Malia's school, knowing very well that the bell rang a couple of minutes ago and that the little girl was probably waiting for him to arrive. He stopped when he saw there was a commotion ahead, many kids in a circle and yelling.

Liam made his way through the kids and when he was halfway the crowd that's when he saw Malia on top of another girl right in the center of the circle, the two of them pulling at each other's hair. They were fighting! All the kids around them were cheering for the two girls.

Liam's eyes widened as he ran towards the center and proceeded to grab Malia from the middle and pull her away from the other kid.

"What are you doing, Malia?! Have you gone mad?!"

Liam manages to pull the kid away, even as Malia kept struggling in his arms, and carried her aside so he could talk to her. The blue eyed nanny pulled her on her feet in front of him, both hands keeping her still.

"There is never, _ever_ an excuse for hitting another person." Malia growls over her shoulder, "What's going on?"

"She was laughing at me because her au pair said that my new nanny was a gold digger twink." Malia spat while growling.

Liam raises an eyebrow at her and the next thing he knows is that he's on top of the tall au pair and that said guy is on his back on the ground. The two of the wouldn't stop moving and trying to scratch each other. The kids around them still are cheering into the fight, Malia included.

"I am not a gold digger twink!"

The school's security guard tried to pry Liam from on top of the other guy and as he succeed, Liam continued struggling against the man's arms, being held and carried away in a similar way he had done with Malia.

 

* * *

 

At the end, both Liam and Malia were sitting over the seats outside the principal's office as they waited for the principal to call Theo to pick up his kid. Liam felt so ashamed and guilty because Theo had to be called from work to come over because his daughter and nanny got into a fight in school property.

Malia was sitting and playing with her fingers as they waited for Theo. She glanced up at Liam sitting beside her.

"You think dad is gonna be angry?"

"At me or at you?"

"Both?"

"Both. Both sounds right."

The secretary shushed them as if they were in a library and yelling, but Liam ignored her.

"Don't worry. He's only gonna be mad at someone and it ain't you." Liam assured her.

"Dad would never be angry at you. He likes you too much."

Liam blinked in confusion. "What do you mean with that?"

The secretary, again but this time louder, shushed them, sending them a glare.

Liam opened his mouth to say something but instead he huffed and stood up from the chair.

"This is ridiculous. I don't know why I'm here; I'm not even a student or teacher or something!" once he was standing up, he turned to Malia and told her to pick up her backpack because they were leaving.

"Mister, where do you think you're going?"

"We're going home. This is ridiculous."

"Are you the father or legal guardian of the girl?"

"No, but-"

"Then I can't allow you to leave with her."

"What?! This is insane! You know I'm his nanny! I've been picking her up almost every day for almost a year now!"

"Do you need me to call security?"

Luckily a voice interrupted them, saving Liam's ass.

"No, no. It's fine." Theo steps into the waiting room, looking handsome in his suit and with a tie. "These two belong to me."

Both Liam and Malia tried to offer a smile to Theo, but it turned into a guilty one.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they arrived at the apartment and the door closed behind them, Theo turned to them.

Theo points at Malia, "You, your room." he then points at Liam, "You, the living room."

Malia doesn't say anything and drags her backpack all the way down the hallway and towards her room, leaving Theo and Liam alone.

The two men went to the living room and Liam knew that he had to speak before Theo started yelling at him. He at least needed to keep some of his dignity, okay?

"In my defense, the real troublemaker is that girl who fought with Malia. Malia was only trying to defend my honor. A-and I know that it's wrong to get into fights and all that, but I just want you to know that Malia really feels bad about what happened. She even tried to apologize to the girl, and you know how much she struggles with giving apologies, and she felt awful because she thought that you would be angry and disappointed at her. And I just, I don't know, I guess what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't be too hard on her and that I would appreciate it if you let me say goodbye to her before I leave."

Theo frowns, "Leave?"

"Yes, leave. You know, since you're firing me."

"Wait, I'm not firing you."

Now it's Liam's turn to frown, "You're not?"

"Why would I fire you?"

"Because Malia got into a fight? And I continued with it?"

Theo chuckles, "God, you're adorable." he takes a step closer, "Liam, I am not going to fire you because of a stupid incident. Sure, I'm not ecstatic about it, but you've done so much for us. You've help Malia with her homework and she's doing better in Math, I can work at ease knowing that there's someone at the house and Malia is happier than before with you here. Hell, I am happier with you here."

Liam stays quiet for a moment before taking a step forward, "You are?"

Theo takes one step forward as well, his eyes never leaving Liam's. "Yes."

"But yesterday you said you couldn't stay and eat with us because you were gonna have dinner with someone else."

"Yes, with Derek. You know, Derek Hale? My legal partner? We had to go through some documents so we could finish early and Derek could go and have a date night with his husband Stiles."

_Oh._ Liam remembers meeting Stiles. Liam and Malia had gone to his work to deliver some food and there he met Stiles, who was doing the same for Derek.

Theo raises an eyebrow at him, a smirk appearing over his handsome face.

"Were you... were you jealous?

Liam blushes, "W-what? _No!_ No, I wasn't! That's ridiculous." he crosses his arms over his chest, "Why would I be?"

Theo hums as he acts as if he were thinking about it and takes another step closer, too close that he can feel the warmth of Liam's body. "Because you like me." he says with a smirk.

Liam can feel his heart jump after those words were spoken because they were true. Mason's words were buzzing over his head and he knew that right now he had to take the chance, so he swallowed all his nerves.

"Funny," Liam says with a small smirk, "Malia said that you were the one who liked me too much."

Theo's smirk falls from his face so quick Liam can't help but to let his own grow bigger. He bites his lips as he stares back at the older man, who flushes pink before blinking a few times.

"Okay, maybe you're right."

"Okay, so... You like me and me likes you." Liam bites his lips again, "What's next?"

Theo looks down at his lips, not being able to stop himself from looking every time the nanny would bite or lick his lips. Moving both hands to rest them over Liam's waist, he feels he other relax under his palms.

"How about I stay the rest of the afternoon and I prepare dinner?"

"How about you stay for the rest of the afternoon and _we_ prepare dinner?"

Theo smiles at him, "I like the sound of that."

Liam smiles too, uncrossing his arms, and feeling brave, he wraps them around Theo's neck, letting his fingers play with the silk of his tie. Okay, so maybe Mason was right. He must not think about Mason right now. Not when Theo is slowly leaning forward, going awfully slow so that he's giving Liam time to back out.

Like hell he's gonna do it.

Liam puts his hands on either side of Theo's face, his thumbs caressing the older man's cheeks before pressing forward until their lips are finally together. Theo's mouth feels so good against his, and Liam never wants to feel another pair of lips on his. And judging by the way Theo's hands hold him by the waist and his lips move against his, he feels the same.

_"Finally!"_

The two of them separate their lips quickly, but they do not untangle themselves as they turn their heads to the direction where Malia's voice came from.

Malia was standing at the entrance of the living room, now fully changed into normal clothes and a smile on her face,

"It was about time. Can we have steak for dinner?"

Theo and Liam laugh at that. Liam leans forward to hide his red face over Theo's neck and inhale some of his cologne mixed with his natural scent. He really thinks everything is gonna be alright if he's able to smell that scent every day for the rest of his life and have those strong arms holding him like they are right now.

 


End file.
